


Alphabet Soup (Nabisco) Tamaki Suoh

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [14]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Y/N!” The blonde teen ran through the halls of Ouran Academy, glomping you when he finally arrived in front of you.“What’s up, Tamaki?” you questioned, beginning to walk towards the garden. Tamaki followed and took a seat next to you by the water fountain.
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Nabisco) Tamaki Suoh

  * **Genre** : Crack, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 215 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader, Tamaki ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Ouran High School Host Club ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

[ **N** is for _nabisco_ ]

“Y/N!” The blonde teen ran through the halls of Ouran Academy, glomping you when he finally arrived in front of you.

“What’s up, Tamaki?” you questioned, beginning to walk towards the garden. Tamaki followed and took a seat next to you by the water fountain.

“Tell me, do you know this _Nabisco_ person?” He questioned, purple eyes locked onto yours. He had a mixed look on his face, containing both seriousness and determination.

“Come again?” you blinked, wondering if you had heard him incorrectly. He couldn’t possibly be talking about the snack company… could he? No, there’s no way. Even Tamaki wasn’t _that_ stupid.

“Haruhi was talking about him. I demand to know who this guy is!” Tamaki grabbed your shoulders. “You must tell me!”

Then again, he _is_ blonde…

“Y-You’re kidding… right?” you bit your lip to keep from bursting out laughing, knowing that such an action would deeply offend him.

Tamaki cocked his head to the side, purple orbs shining in confusion.

You giggled at him, poking his nose. “You’re too cute, Tama-chan~! _Nabisco_ isn’t a person, it’s a snack company. You know, stuff like Oreos and cookies.”

He blinked, a small tinge of pink overtaking his cheeks. “Oh…”

You smiled warmly, ruffling his blonde locks before standing up and heading to class.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
